No Control
by RockyHorror DoubleFeature
Summary: Janet can't hide her feelings for Frank. First fic please R & R More to be added. I won't add a chapter 'til I get some reviews! Chapter three added.
1. And so it Begins

Okay, first off let me say that this is my first fic and that while I love the original vision that Richard O'Brien created, I would like to take some artistic license and give some more life to the Frank/Janet relationship. But I'm even pissing my self off a little because if this happened it would've changed the whole course of the show.

* * *

"Enchante." Frank said, chuckling,he reached down to kiss my hand.

I couldn't suppress my nervous giggle. A very organic reaction to the shiver that ran through my body at his touch. But giggle was all she could do at that moment. I mean... Brad was standing right there. I couldn't have acted on what I felt. Not in front of him. If there was one thing I wanted more than Frank, it was to make sure Brad's feeling's were not hurt.

But I noticed something; a diabolical glint in Frank's beautiful green-blue eyes. He knew how I felt, and he was determined to get it out of me. I knew then that that glint in his eyes was a challenge. Could I hold out long enough? Or would my feelings come out in front of all these people, in front of Brad?

But Frank wasn't going to make it too hard. Not now. He began to introduce the world to his creation. I wasn't very happy with this. I'd had the plans all made up in my mind that _I _was to be Frank's new playmate. But Rocky, thankfully didn't seem entirely taken with Frank. Not like I was.

From the moment he opened his mouth I was taken. Not that I'd mentioned it to Brad, but accents _always _got me. Frank's was especially sexy. "He's just a little brought "doun" because when you knocked... "It was that part that had grabbed my attention. But it was that small kiss on the hand that had wonmy heart. His looks didn't hurt either. He was well built, nice hair; the makeup didn't even faze me, his looks were so striking. I'd kept it well hidden at the time. But later on, it was something that I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. Literally.

Later that night, after Frank had had his way with Rocky, he had come to win our little unannounced contest. I heard the door to my room creak open, a sliver of light came into my room, followed by the silhouette of a man.

He was trying to fool me, dressed as Brad. But the moment he touched me; the sensation I felt deep within my body; I knew it couldn't possibly be Brad.

"Well," I said, removing his wig and glasses, "you gave it a good try. I mean, you have the voice nailed but you are just far mare versed in" I chuckled a little, and composed myself. "-in _this _area than Brad could ever be."

"It's the thought that counts right? Oh, times wasting away my dear, the night is no longer young, and I feel it's long since past its awkward pubescent moments." He stopped talking, his head moving down; it wasn't more than a second before his mouth found my neck. Expecting a little more force, I was surprised by the soft, slow, amazingly tender kisses I received. His mouth moving perpetually down his hands going before it, removing anything that might get into his way.


	2. And so it Continues

Before I begin I just need to add something to the header from my previous chapter. My writing style is modeled after the style of Goldman _a la _The Princess Bride. If my use of parentheses bothers you, tell me and I'll try to cut down. But I'm not making any promises.

* * *

His hands and mouth were moving expertly down my body. Well, expertly I assumed, this being my first real sexual experience.

However, in a moment of extreme bravado, I attempted to push him off of me. And I succeeded for, the moment I was victorious. The look on his face was a mix of confusion and disappointment. Finally, I spoke "Just because you want something, it doesn't mean you can come in and take it." I said, smiling all the while.

Perhaps it was my smile that gave my intentions away, he knew I was teasing him, and he wouldn't have it. Bringing his face very close to mine, for a moment almost kissing me; he licked his lips and brought his head over to the side of my face, whispering, as seductively as he could manage (which, might I add was _very _effective): "But if we _both _want it... It can't hurt." At this point, he began kissing my neck. Something I had already known drove me wild. Especially since it was such an attractive man very knowledgeable when it came to the subject of pleasuring women (and, evidently, men too).

This time, however, his efforts were doubled. And my efforts to resist were nonexistent. Instead, I began removing his clothes. I knew that he would be very happy with the... effect he was having on me. But, he wasn't the only happy one.

Wrapped up in the throes of passion, we went on for considerably more than an hour. It was loud, it was rough, and to me, it was beautiful. I'd never once thought that I was nothing but gratification for him. I truly felt there was something more there, but that's something I'll have to speak of at a later time. Back to where I left off, there was much screaming, moaning and name-calling. On both of our parts.

As we continued, the soft, tender kisses led way to more enthusiastic actions. Our more rapid, passionate actions just seemed to excite us more. Both of us were so close to

I feared that I was falling in love with this strange man, and I was a little shocked to find that I wasn't nearly as scared as I should've been. Perhaps it was the euphoric effect of our recent escapade. After we had finished, (nearly two hours after we had begun) I put my robe on and so did he. Laying down and enjoying a cigarette as we had a leisurely conversation. Though nothing important enough to recount. There were laughs, comments about the disarray of his makeup, things like that...

After he had finished his cigarette he stayed, we were still wrapped up in conversation, and each others arms. "I just..." I said, breaking the silence, "I never thought my first time would be with..." I struggled; trying to find a tactful word to describe Frank's... peculiarities. "Well, with someone who isn't Brad." I said, not wanting to hurt him.

He smiled, understanding that he had thoroughly manipulated me. He could tell that I was his, and he loved having the power (not that I minded giving it up). "Don't be delicate," he said happily "You didn't think the first time you made it would be in a castle with a transvestite."

He'd put it quite bluntly, so bluntly that it had even caught me off guard a little. "W-well, yes. I suppose that is what I meant." But my sentiment was interrupted a moment later by a little shriek from Frank. "What?" I said, looking up to his face. (Id had to, seeing as my face was resting firmly on his chest.) "Nothing, your feet are freezing. For a moment I thought you'd died." A smile came across his face. "Well," he began, "that just won't do... Won't do at all." He had regained control of his arms, pulling away slightly. I was confused for a moment until I realized what he was doing. He began moving steadily down until he had reached my feet. Here... well, you can use your imagination, it's hardly relevant to the story anyway.


	3. Meaningless Sex

Eventually though, our fun had to end. Frank left and I was alone. I felt the pangs of remorse, for a moment. Not so much remorse as pity for Brad. I knew he would never be able to measure up to Frank's skills. And there I was again; thinking about Frank. I decided to head up to the lab, hoping I would find him there.

I saw him alright. Leisurely lying on the bed beside Brad, who was enjoying a cigarette. I was pissed. How could he do that to me? We shared a genuine connection. But it didn't take long for me to rationalize it into meaningless sex, and it took even less time for me to rationalize that ours was so much more that that.

Then I heard it; the groan of a broken man. I went over to the tank where I found a battered and broken Rocky. That was when I realized: why should Frank get all the fun? With an evil smile on my face, I began seducing Frankie's plaything. Determined to let him know that I wasn't joking around.

* * *

Sidenote: I've hit a roadblock.. So this is an exceptionally small "Chapter". If reviewers have any ideas for me, feel free. Please, feel free. 


End file.
